Gaheris
The son of King Lot and Margawse. He followed his mother and brothers Gawaine, Agravaine and Gareth to Carlion where she visited Arthur. (1,XIX) After the Battle of Terrabil, Margawse came with her sons to the burial of King Lot in the Church of St. Stephen in Camelot. (2,xi) While he was still a squire, he was in London during the marriage of Arthur and Guenever. Pellinore, who had killed their father was honored and Gawaine told him that he will kill him. Gaheris told him to wait for another time, when he also will be knighted, and wait for a time when he is not in the court, and not in this high feast. (3,iv) Gaheris followed Gawaine on his quest for the white hart, in place of a squire. Together they rode between Sorlouse and Brian who fought each other. And later he witnessed his brother slaying Allardin saying that it wwas a mighty stroke for a young knight. (3,vi) The two followed the hart into a castle where it was killed and Gawaine fought Ablamar. Gawaine refused to show mercy but by mistake he killed Ablamar's lady. Gaheris said that it was terrible and the shame shall never leave Gawaine. He pointed out that they should always give mercy when asked, for a knight without mercy is without worship. (3,vii) Then Gawaine entered the castle and was about to unarm him and sleep, but Gaheris warned him about this hostile country, and indeed 4 knights attacked Gawaine and Gaheris tried to support him. They yielded as prisoners and at the request of 4 ladies they were saved and released the next day. (3,viii) Eventually Gawaine completed his quest. (3, When Arthur banished Uwaine, Gawaine was upset for his cousin, and chose to go with him. All the estates were sad, and Gaheris said that they lost 2 good knights for the love of one. (4,xvi) Around that time he served as a knight of the Round Table. At some time King Anguish of Ireland announced a great jousts and tournament for the hand of the Lady of the Launds. 9 knights of Arthur, Gawaine, Gaheris, Agravaine, Bagdemagus, Kay, Dodinas, Sagramore, Gumret, and Griflet went to joust. Οn the first day Sir Palamides the Saracen put them to the worst and struck all of them to the earth. (8,ix) The next day Gawaine and his fellows were all surprised when a knight defeated Palamides. (8,x) He was serving King Arthur with his brothers (without recognising his youngest brother, "Beaumains") and didn't see his mother for 15 years. At Pentecost, as they sat at the meat, his mother visited Carlion, so they rose and saluted her on their knees and asked her blessing. (7,xxv) They offered to depart and seek their brother, but Launcelot and Baudwin proposed instead to send a messenger to Dame Lionesse. (7,xxvi) When Lionesse came, she announced a jousts between Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady so Gawaine with his brothers went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. During the tournament he came in with Agravaine, and he was smitten by Segwarides. (7,xxvii) When Gareth married Lionesse at Kink Kenadon, Arthur made Gaheris to wed her sister, Linet (and Agravaine to wed her niece Laurel) and gave them great lands and riches that they might live royally till their lives' end. (7,xxxv) He was defeated by Sir Turquine (who had captured already 64 of Arthur's knights). He bound him, still armed, overthwart on his horse, and drove him to his manor; Launcelot saw him from afar. (6,vii) Then a knight fought and killed Turquine, and came to him praying not to be sad to elnd his horse. Gaheris accepted gladly, as he saved both him and his horse. He recognised him as the best knight, for slaying the mightiest man and best knight except him, and asked his name. He said that he is Launcelot, and saved him for the sake of King Arthur and especially his brother, Gawaine. He instructed him to enter the manor and find there many knights of the Round Table as prisoners, with the instruction to take what stuff they can find, and as for his brethren, to go to the court to wait for him, as now he must follow the damsel. Once he departed, Gaheris entered the manor, and threw a yeoman porter, to the ground and took his keys. He opened the prison door and let out all prisoners, as everyone loosed each other. They thanked Gaheris, seeing him wounded, but Gaheris said it was Launcelot who slew their enemy worshipfully, before his own eyes, telling his greetings and the instructions to go to the court. But his brothers, and Kay, refused, preferring to go and meet him. The knights armed themselves and took their belongings, had dinner and passed the night there. (6,ix) Around Pentecost came the rescued knights to Arthur's court and and honored Launcelot, and when Gaheris heard them, he said to Arthur all the battle between Launcelot and Turquine and that Turquine was the storngest knight he ever saw except Launcelot who vanquished him, and almost 60 other knights bare him record. (6,xviii) Arms His arms are derived from Gawaine's: *Purpure, a double headed eagle Or, bordure Sable and Gules.http://www.angelfire.com/va3/crossedswords/arthur/arthur6.html Purpure on a double-headed eagle or beaked and membered gules a bendlet of the last. In 13th c. heraldry he bore Argent on a canton gules a semy of eagles argent.https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Squires